


Always

by Sams_Sass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Protective Sam Winchester, Romance, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Sass/pseuds/Sams_Sass
Summary: You make a bold move on a case, sparking feelings you didn't know you had.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sam Winchester-centric Fanfiction, Sam Winchester-centric fanfiction





	Always

It all started with a ghoul. A dirty, disgusting, and hungry ghoul. This gross scavenger made you rethink everything about your life. Everything you thought you knew about your heart was about to take a turn that you could have never expected.

————————

You were on the computer in the library, your shoulders hunched and eyes squinted in concentration. You took a long sip of coffee and tilted your head to the side.

“Hey,” Dean said, walking into the library. His hair was spiked in different directions, and he was wearing his robe.

“Hey, I think I found something.” You said, blinking up at him.

“Finally, I gotta get out of this damn bunker.” Dean leaned over your left shoulder. He smelt like coffee, stale whiskey, and mint toothpaste.

“Yeah, me too. I don’t know what it is, though; I’m not even sure if it’s a case.” You turned your head to look at his face that was about five inches from yours.

“Well, if it’s not, it will still be a reason to get out for a bit.” He slapped the table slightly and smiled down at you before walking into his room, passing Sam in the hallway.

“Hey.” Sam greeted his brother.

“Hey, go talk to Y/N; she thinks she’s got a case. I’m going to go pack.” Dean instructed his brother.

Sam walked out into the library and saw you sitting at the library table. You were moving your head and grabbing your shoulder. This always happened. You always concentrated too hard and scrunched your shoulders around your ears for hours. Your shoulders were sore for days afterward, and it never failed to make Sam giggle. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked over to you, placing a hand on your back. Sam thought of you as one of his best friends. Someone he could talk to about anything. Who he could always rely on. You looked up and smiled at him. Sam didn’t understand the way his stomach flipped at the sight of your smile; there were times when you almost halted him. You were his friend, but he was a man, and you were striking. He just chalked it up to loneliness and the fact that no one could deny your beauty.

“Found us a case, I think. I gotta get out of this freaking bunker.” You swung your head back, looking directly into Sam’s eyes, and stopped in your tracks. Your heart skipped a beat in your chest, and you tried to laugh it off, too much coffee. Sam was your best friend. He was someone you could always count on, no matter the situation. However, you were a woman, and he was a freaking god, so it was hard to ignore that from time to time. You licked your lips and cleared your throat, running your fingers over your hair. Calm down, Y/N, it's just Sam. Get it together.

“Where?” He leaned down and, just like his brother, looked over your shoulder at the computer. He smelled like orange peel, spices, and the earth. Your eyes closed at the warm and familiar smell surrounding you. He smells so good. STOP. God, I need to get laid.

“Iowa.” You pointed to a section of the article that seemed off to you. “People are going missing for a few days and them appearing again as if nothing happened. They seem to live their normal life, and then they disappear again odd, right?” You put your elbow on the table and leaned your head on your hand.

“Definitely odd, could be something.” Sam nodded and placed his hand on your back again, looking down at you. His skin is so warm…QUIT IT.

“I’m gonna go pack.” You stood up kind of abruptly and walked toward your room, your brow furrowed in confusion. Your face felt warm, and your breathing was quick in your chest. You shook your head and got to work packing your bag.

Fifteen minutes later, you all climbed into the impala and took off. The heat from the sun was pouring into the backseat, and you felt sweat sitting on your lower back. You sat up and removed your jacket, rolling your head around from your sore shoulders. Sam caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to watch you take your jacket off. You reached up and moved your hair out of your face before leaning back against the seat. Sam had seen you in stages of undress before, you were hunters, and things happen. Sometimes clothes needed to be stripped to fix wounds or press against others' wounds. Something felt different here; he had never felt pulled to you like he was now. God, she’s fucking perfect. Nope, don’t entertain that thought. Sam turned back in his seat and pulled lightly on his collar, suddenly feeling constricted in his clothes. You leaned your elbows on the seat and poked your head between the two of them, telling Dean that you were hungry. Sam caught your scent in his nose, his eyes closing and his heart racing. If she smells that good, I wonder what she tastes like. NO. STOP. She’s your friend; quit being weird.

The three of you arrived at the town and began to canvas the people who were reported missing. You were all sitting in the impala again on a stakeout. You were in the backseat, propped against the door. Your feet tapping to the soft music Dean was playing. You yawned and moved your sore shoulders again, inching towards the window. You saw movement and hit the seat lightly, getting the boy's attention. They both looked and saw him in the house. The guy you had been watching, Eric, walked out the front door and headed on foot towards the town. You all got out of the impala and went to the trunk. Grabbing guns, knives, holy water. Everything really. Armed and ready, you all followed him through town. He snuck into the graveyard on the other side of town, looking over his shoulder the whole time. Dean went in first with you and Sam closely behind him. Eric walked into one of the old mausoleums; as he walked in, you noticed blood on his hand. The three of you all exchanged a look and leaned against the walls, looking in through the small windows. Eric’s footsteps echoed throughout the cement tomb. He grabbed the casket lying in the open as if it was just placed there. He opened it with ease. Inside lay…Eric. Your eyebrows knitted together on your forehead, and you glanced back at Sam. He looked at you with the same confusion on his face. His eyes really have so many colors in them…Jesus Y/N, focus! His eyes shifted from yours to behind you and widened. His arms circled your waist, and he pulled you into him as he fell to the ground. You were now sitting in his lap on the cold dirt. His body was so firm and warm, wrapping you into him like your favorite blanket. Dean was next to him, crouched and waiting.

“What happened?” You whispered, hoping he couldn’t hear your heart beating out of your chest.

“Someone else is here,” Dean whispered back, his fingers splaying against the cold concrete of the tomb. Sam moved slightly, and it took everything in you not to press your body harder against his. What is happening? This is Sam, for christ's sake. Salad eating, nerdy, book-loving Sam. This tension was building, and it was really starting to distract you.

Having you against him like that was too much for Sam; he couldn’t handle the way you were making him feel. Your warm and soft body pressed against his was like adding fuel to an already burning fire. When you landed on him, all he could do was go completely stiff against you. The smell of your hair. The feeling of your breath on his skin. The way you melted into him. You are on a case, Sam; start using your brain. But my god, does she feel good. I could lose myself in her.

“There’s two of them. Whatever they are.” Dean was the only one still paying attention to the case. He stood up taller and chanced another look in the mausoleum. His face turned to one of disgust, and he crouched back down next to you.

“What?” You and Sam said at the same time.

“Ghouls, they are having dinner right now.” Dean scrunched his face and shook his head, trying to get the image out.

“Gross.” You agreed with Dean.

“Alright, you guys take Eric. I’ll follow the other one.” Dean instructed, flicking his head. You all stood and followed them after they were done…eating. Eric surprised you and Sam by walking into the woods. You followed him, frequently exchanging looks of confusion. He went into a small and worn down shack after about a mile. You and Sam crouched down against the side of the house and listened closely. You wanted to see if this was a trap or not. You pressed your ear to the side of the house and closed your eyes, listening for anything suspicious. Hearing just footsteps and seeing a flashlight through the window, you and Sam decided to go in, guns ready. You moved together towards the door and watched each other as you moved. You entered the house, and Eric, or the ghoul pretending to be Eric, turned around with a wide grin. He charged at you and Sam, fists flying and guns blazing. He took a hard swing at you. You fell to the ground, your head hitting the rotting wood with force. Sam landed a gut punch to his left side. You gathered yourself to your feet and staggered slightly, gaining your balance. You aimed your gun and found Sam’s eyes in the darkness. He nodded and grabbed the ghoul, throwing him down so you could shoot. Bullet straight to the heart. He went down quick. Sam helped you move the body into a closet, and that’s when you heard the knocking.

“Police, open up!” A man screamed from right outside the door. Trapped. Sam kicked the ghoul's foot in and closed the door, turning towards you.

“Run.” He said, practically pushing you. You weren’t going to let him take all the blame for this. You acted completely on instinct, then. You reached forward and unbuttoned Sam’s shirt before reaching up and messing up his hair. Then you reached down and unbuttoned your own shirt. Sam was staring at you with wide and confused eyes, trying to keep his eyes off your unbuttoned shirt. You heard the door bang in its frame. They were kicking it down to get inside. Now or never, Y/N. You grabbed Sam’s collar and pulled him towards you. You pressed your lips against him as the banging against the door got louder.

Your lips hit him, and the warmth quickly spread throughout Sam, his blood running hotter in his veins. The world dropped from around him, and all he could feel, taste, smell, or see was you. His fingers ran through your hair, twisting some strands between his fingers. At that moment, he knew. He knew you were the only thing he could ever want. You were the only thing he was going to crave for the rest of his life. You were like the rays of sun shining through the branches of a tree on a warm spring day. Welcoming, warm, fresh, and peaceful. You were like the lyrics to his favorite song. Learned and known, but holding a special place in his heart. She tastes better than I thought she would. Sam’s arms lifted you to him, bringing you as close as you could be.

The door slammed open, hitting the wall. Lights flashed on you and Sam.

“Freeze!” They screamed, their voices deep and authoritarian. You and Sam broke apart. Your hair a mess, your lips puffy and red as your heart pounding in your chest. Your breath was coming in large and heavy, your chest rising and falling quickly. You tried to focus back on reality. Sam let you down and put his hands up. The cops looked at both of you and then exchanged glances with each other. They lowered their weapons and held in their smiles.

“Sorry.” You spoke; your voice was breathy and low.

“Alright, get outta here.” The cop said, waving his hand out the door. You and Sam made your way back into the woods while you buttoned up your shirt. “Go find somewhere else to fool around.”

The two of you took off, walking quickly and then into full out running. Sam called Dean, and he had the impala waiting at the edge of the woods for you to jump into. You and Sam quickly got into the car with heavy breaths and beating hearts; Dean took off quickly.

“What happened?” Dean asked.

“I think the ghoul tried to set us up by calling the cops,” Sam said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“How did you get away?” Dean asked, his face one of confusion.

“We uh, we hid the body, so there was no reason for them to look into it any further,” Sam said quickly, his eyes watching Dean’s reaction.

“Really? Huh.” That was all Dean said back. He leaned forward and turned the music up, hitting the gas peddle harder. The car ride was quiet and tense. You could feel the waves coming off of Sam as you looked at the back of his head. He barely moved the entire car ride. You knew you should feel exhausted, but your heart and mind were racing too fast. That kiss was more than you could have ever thought. It was hot and passionate—full of emotions and lust. There was no denying it: you couldn’t get enough of him. You wanted him. Wanted him more than you had ever wanted anything in your life. His hands-on skin was like waves crashing on a shoreline. He felt like wind whispering through the trees on a crisp fall day. Awakening something buried deep inside you. As soon as your lips had touched his, you knew. You knew he was going to be the one thing you put above all else. I’m in love with him, always have been.

You made it back to the bunker around 2 am. You all filed into your rooms, with closed doors and shut off lights. You were laying in bed, willing sleep to take you in its peaceful embrace. There was nothing. You couldn’t stop thinking about Sam, pining for him in the stillness of the night. You rolled over and let out a long and defeated sigh. You decided to stop fighting it and got up. You pulled on a flannel that you stole from Sam about a year ago and played with the fabric between your fingers. You closed your eyes and smiled to yourself, feeling him all around you. You left your room, making your way through the quiet halls of the bunker. The library was always a place you found calming and serene. You found your favorite book and began to read.

Sam couldn’t sleep; his mind was too busy with thoughts of you. The way you felt against him. Your warm and intoxicating scent. How it had filled him. He wanted to sleep, could feel the ache in his bones, but he couldn’t stop you from dancing through his mind. It was here in the bed that he realized how he had felt about you all these years. You were his. Everything about you filled everything in him. He realized now that he didn’t just want to spend the peaceful times with you. You were his peace. You were his happiness. His heart rate quickened at his realization. I’m in love with her, always have been. Sam moved from his bed and wandered into the cold halls of the bunker. He knew the library was your safe place. A place you felt peace and tranquility. That’s where he found you. His heart stopped at the sight of you. He let out a breath and licked his lips, his eyes never leaving you. You were lying on top of the table on your stomach. Your arms are bent and resting on your elbows, your head in your hands. You were wearing one of Sam’s shirts and a pair of socks. Your knees were bent, putting your feet in the air, swaying back and forth slightly. Your eyes scanned the pages of a book. He wondered if you thought about him. God, she’s absolutely amazing.

“Hey.” His voice broke the silence. You looked up from your book and swallowed thickly. Your stomach flipped in your abdomen, and you thought your heart was going to pump out of your chest.

“Hey.” You practically whispered back. Your voice felt caught in your throat.

“So, I have been thinking a lot about that kiss.” He said, his feet bringing him closer to you. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What the hell am I going to do now? Just talk, Y/N, just say anything.

“What about it?” Your body moved into a sitting position on the table, your legs folding under you. Sam watched you move and felt himself stiffen. What the hell do I say back to that? Should I ask her why she did it, or should I just tell her I liked it? Shit. Shit. Shit. Ok, the moment of truth.

“Well, about how much I liked it,” Sam said, his body pressing against the table. His eyes were staring into yours with a look you had never seen before. Oh, I am in for it now. I am going to die right here on this table. No, I am going to answer him. Wait. What did he say again? Crap. Do something, Y/N! Just kiss him.

That’s exactly what you did. For the second time that night, you pulled him to you. Your lips pressing against his. His hands ran over your skin, grabbing and squeezing at your soft flesh. He grabbed your hips and yanked you to the edge of the table. His hips moving between yours as his hands ran over your back. You moaned into his mouth and opened for him, letting his tongue explore you. Kissing him was like that drop on a roller coaster. There was that feeling of nervous energy as you hit the highest point and then the total euphoria as you fell, picking up speed as you went. Sam couldn’t stop; you were like an 80-degree day in February, unexpected and exciting. Your skin on his was sending fire through his blood. He couldn’t control how you made him feel. The two of you together were a tidal wave, crashing through his mind and making him forget everything he knew.

I love her so fucking much.

I love him so much, holy shit. It's like he was made for me.

There was no stopping the two of you. You conquered together, always by each other’s sides. You were his, and he was yours, completely. He was there on the nights where it seemed like all lights had gone out and hope was fading. You were there on the days of calm when the world was still. You celebrated together and fell hard together, experiencing life as one. You were in love and had always been.


End file.
